plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Plants vs. Zombies iOS
:For the free version of the game available for iOS, see Plants vs. Zombies FREE. Plants vs. Zombies iOS is a version of Plants vs. Zombies on the iPhone, iPad, and iPod Touch. The iPad version is called "Plants vs. Zombies HD". Since there is a limited space for titles to be shown on the iOS Home Screen, the game is called "PvZ" or "PvZ HD" (depending on the version). Differences There are many noticeable differences. iPhone and iPod Touch For one, the seed packets are on the left of the screen instead of the top. They do not show the name "Bloom and Doom Seed Co." The zombies' heads are slightly bigger, but their design is different. iPad Buttered Popcorn is a mini-game exclusive to this version. The menus and backgrounds have a new graphical design, due to the game graphics being redone for Retina Display. Both versions The player can only buy nine seed slots, much like the Nintendo DS version. All the plants and zombies are in HD, giving them a new look. The player can buy all or some of the mini-games with coins (iPhone and iPad respectively). On a related note, the currency is called "Coins", rather than "Money". There is no Tree of Wisdom. Tree Food is replaced with four different Mystery Sprouts for the Zen Garden. The tenth seed slot is replaced with bacon. Killing zombies increases the player's pile of zombies. Last Stand was changed into a Puzzle collection; however, the mini-game version still exists. There is now a Quick Play mode, allowing the player to play old adventure levels at any time. The player gets the Crazy Dave's Twiddydinkies earlier in the game (Level 2-2) to buy mini-games, so Level 3-4 gives the player bacon, which Crazy Dave trades for $1000. Every December, Festive Mode can be enabled. When enabled, some regular Zombies, Flag Zombies, Screen Door Zombies, and Ducky Tube Zombies (regular and flag versions) wear a Santa hat on top of their heads. Game Modes *Adventure Mode *More Ways to Play **Mini-games **Puzzle Mode ***I, Zombie ***Vasebreaker ***Last Stand **Quick Play **Survival Mode (iPad only, does not include Hard Levels) *Zen Garden *Achievements Achievements There are a total of 47 achievements (48 on the iPad version). *Home Lawn Security - Complete Adventure Mode for the first time. *SPUDOW! - Blow up a zombie using a Potato Mine. *Explodonator - Blow up 10 zombies with a single Cherry Bomb. *Morticulturalist - Collect all 49 Plants (including plants from Crazy Dave). *Don't Pea in the Pool - Complete a daytime pool level without using Peashooters of any kind. *Roll Some Heads - Bowl over 5 zombies with a single Wall-nut. *Grounded - Defeat a normal Roof level without using any catapult plants. *Zombologist - Discover the Zombie Yeti. *Penny Pincher - Pick up 30 coins on a single level without letting any disappear. *Sunny Days - Accumulate 8000 Sun during a single level. *Popcorn Party - Defeat two Gargantuars with Corn Cob Missiles in a single level. *Good Morning - Complete a Daytime Level by planting only Mushrooms and Coffee Beans. *No Fungus Among Us - Complete a Nighttime Level without planting any mushrooms. *Last Mown Standing - Defeat the last zombie in a level with a Lawn Mower. *20 Below Zero - Immobilize 20 full-sized zombies with a single Ice-shroom. *Flower Power - Keep 10 Twin Sunflowers alive in a single level. *Pyromaniac - Complete a level using only Explosive plants to kill zombies. *Lawn Mower Man - Kill 10 zombies with a single Lawn Mower. *Chill Out - Feel the rhythm, feel the rhyme, you've one level to destroy 3 Bobsleds, it's Jalapeno time! *Defcorn 5 - Build 5 Cob Cannons in a single level. *Monster Mash - Crush 5 zombies with a single Squash. * Blind Faith - Complete an extremely foggy level without using Planterns or Blovers. *Pool's Closed - Complete a Pool level without using water plants. *Melon-y Lane - Plant a Winter Melon in every lane. *Second Life - Complete Adventure Mode a second time. *Beyond the Grave - Beat all of the Mini-games. *Lucky Spin - Get 3 Diamonds in Slot Machine. *Chilli Free - Complete Column Like You See 'Em without using Jalapenos. *Enlightened - Collect all Zen Garden, Mushroom Garden, and Aquarium Garden plants. *Diamond Beghouler - Upgrade all your plants in Beghouled. *Greenfingers - Grow 10 Zen Garden plants to full size. *Wall-Not Attack - Complete ZomBotany without using Wall-nuts, Tall-nuts, or Pumpkins. *Peking Express - How fast can you dig your way to China *Shooting Star - Complete Seeing Stars before the first Flag Zombie arrives. *Sproing! Sproing! - Complete Pogo Party without using Tall-nuts or Magnet-shrooms. *Better Off Dead - Get to a streak of 10 in I, Zombie Endless. *Sol Invictus - Complete Last Stand with 2000 or more Sun remaining. *I, Win - Win all 9 I, Zombie Trophies. *Where the Sun Don't Shine - Complete the first "I, Zombie" level with 1000 Sun remaining. *Undead Space - Grow your pile of zombies into outer space. *Disco is Undead - Hypnotize a Dancer Zombie. (formerly Thrilling the Zombies) *China Shop - Get to a streak of 15 in Vasebreaker Endless. *Smashing! - Win all 9 Vasebreaker Trophies. *Gotcha! - Find a Gargantuar in its vase using a Plantern in a game of Vasebreaker. *Still Standing ''- Complete all 5 Last Stand Levels.'' *The Stuff of Legends ''- Complete 15 flags in Last Stand: Endless.'' *Hammer Time! ''- Kill a total of 10 Gargantuars using Mallets in Last Stand: Endless.'' *Alive and Planting - Get 40 Flags in Survival Endless. (iPad only) Removed achievements These achievements were originally intended for this version, but were removed. They are still hidden in the coding for the game. *Disrespect The Dead - Remove 10 graves during a single nighttime level. *Heavy Weapons - Complete Last Stand using only Cob Cannons to kill zombies. *Zen Profit -'' Earn a total of 100,000 coins through your Zen Garden.'' *May Not Contain Nuts - Defeat a nighttime level without using Wall-nuts or Tall-nuts. *Even Morticulturalist - Use every Plant at least once. *Beat It - Defeat a Dancing Zombie before he summons Backup Dancers. *Gold Farmer - Plant 5 Marigolds and a Gold Magnet in a single level. *Face To Face - Complete a level with Digger Zombies without any of them reaching the left side of your lawn. Mini-games *ZomBotany *Zombiquarium *It's Raining Seeds *Column Like You See 'Em *Slot Machine *Beghouled *Portal Combat *Wall-nut Bowling 2 *Seeing Stars *Bobsled Bonanza *Invisi-ghoul *Last Stand *ZomBotany 2 *Beghouled Twist *Pogo Party *Zombie Nimble Zombie Quick *Wall-nut Bowling *Whack a Zombie *Big Trouble Little Zombie *Vasebreaker *Buttered Popcorn (iPad only) *Dr. Zomboss's Revenge Glitches iPhone *Spikerocks sometimes are shown with no large spikes after being damaged. *Giga-gargantuars in Last Stand Endless will appear the same as regular Gargantuars, with no red eyes. *Sometimes your iPhone freezes if you press the pause button. iPad *The Zen Garden does not support multi-touch. *The Dancing Zombie and Backup Dancer's graphics are very buggy. **When the Dancing Zombie loses its arm, the entire arm disappears, including the top part. It also leaves no rip or tear in the shirt, as if it did not even have an arm hole. **When the Backup Dancer loses its arm, there is no bone showing. *The graphics in the Zen Garden were very buggy in a previous version. However, they have been fixed. **The Watering Can switched colors after being given to a plant (e.g. green became golden, golden became green). The color change did not affect its range, so the Golden Watering Can still watered up to four plants. **The fertilizer bag immediately disappeared after the bag was opened, so the powder appeared out of nowhere. **The Bug Spray had the Fertilizer animation playing behind it. **The phonograph was incorrectly arranged. **Stinky the Snail's animations were completely messed up. His body was arranged strangely, and he had an accurately arranged duplicate next to him. *The game does not save a level when the player exits it. This means that endless modes can only be played until the player is bored or had their brain eaten. *The app usually crashes when Adventure Mode is selected. *The app freezes temporarily when the Suburban Almanac is selected. Both *Playing Beghouled and checking the Suburban Almanac will change the prices shown on the seed packets. *I, Zombie, Vasebreaker, Last Stand, and any Mini-games with plants or zombies that have not been encountered yet can still be played without encountering them first. *Purchasing a Puzzle game pack in the Puzzle menu and switching to a different tab before the new levels appear will cause the game pack of the selected tab to temporarily unlock. For example, purchasing the I, Zombie game pack and switching to the Last Stand tab will cause the Last Stand game pack to unlock temporarily. The pack will re-lock when the player leaves the tab, or when one of the levels is played.